RIVALS
by Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro, pengidap penyakit aneh yang selalu dijauhi semua orang. Tak ada yang mau berteman dengan dia kecuali 'mereka' dan salah satu dari mereka merupakan orang yang akan mengubah kehidupan Hitsugaya.


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**RIVALS © Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Aneh, dll**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**.**

**.**

_Kau orang yang kusayangi, karena dirimulah aku bisa bertahan menghadapi mereka yang selalu tidak menganggapku sebagai anggota keluarga mereka._

_Kau selalu peduli padaku, selalu dekat padaku, selalu menemaniku, selalu bermain denganku, tidak seperti mereka yang selalu mencampakkanku._

_Seiring berjalan waktu, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapmu dan perasaanmu padaku. Hal itu membuatku berubah._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Disinilah aku berada sekarang. _Otoko High School_, sekolah khusus untuk kaum adam. Sekolah yang cukup besar dengan air mancur di halaman depan sekolah, seperti ucapan selamat datang untuk menyambut murid-murid yang ingin menuntut ilmu. Di sekolah ini menyediakan tiga asrama yang besar dengan masing-masing berjumlah 300 kamar, asrama pertama untuk kelas satu, asrama kedua untuk kelas dua, begitu juga untuk yang asrama ketiga.

Kami bersekolah di sini tidak diperbolehkan membawa barang elektronik, karena di _Otoko High School _ini sudah tersedia. Jadi bisa hemat biaya. Oh iya, aku kelupaan sol sepatu (sesuatu). Perkenalkan namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya, kelas satu di _Otoko High School_ ini. Aku lahir di Prefektur Nakagawa, tanggal 20 desember. Punya orang tua dan satu kakak laki-laki. Banyak orang memanggilku bocah jenius, padahal dibanding dengan kakakku, dia jaul lebih jenius.

"Aku sekamar dengan Ichigo Kurosaki?" gumamku saat melihat papan pengumuman daftar kamar asrama. "Dia…"

"Dia putra dari Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, dokter yang sangat terkenal di Amerika Serikat. Dia juga kaya," jelas salah seorang disampingku. Aku melompat kaget, tak kusangka ada orang selain aku di sini. Padahal kan aku sendirian ke sini tadi. "Kau beruntung sekali bisa sekamar dengan Ichigo," lanjut Byakuya.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya, meski dia bilang begitu aku tidak mau kenal orang itu. Bukannya sombong, hanya saja dia pasti tidak mau berteman denganku, sebab sikap anehku terhadap orang-orang disekitarku yang membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Tapi Byakuya Kuchiki, dia berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia masih mau berteman denganku, walau aku tidak terallu percaya juga padanya.

Setelah puas melihat papan pengumuman, aku berjalan-jalan bersama Byakuya ke kelas. Kebetulan, hari ini belum jadwalnya pembelajaran sekolah, jadi santai-santai saja mau masuk ke kelas atau tidak.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Byakuya dan disambut dengan ucapan yang sama. Aku ada dibelakangnya, gugup melihat mereka semua. Kuikuti Byakuya mendekat ke mejanya, lalu aku menyamankan posisi dudukku di samping meja Byakuya. Semua kursi sudah terisi penuh dengan murid-murid, tapi tersisa satu kursi disampingku. Siapa ya? Pikirku. Akan tetapi, apa peduliku dengan orang yang akan duduk disebelahku selama dia tidak menganukan diriku.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin sekolah. Segera saja kuambil nampan, lalu mengambil nasi kare dan sebotol susu. '_Tidak ada yang kosong?'_ batinku berhenti berjalan. Mata _turquoise_-ku terpaku pada meja yang ada di luar ruangan.

Kejadian tak terduga terjadi padaku, entah apa yang sedang merasuki kepalaku, aku menabrak seseorang berwajah pucat. Lalu susu botol milikku tumpah mengenai jas almamaternya. Mataku terbelalak lebar. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, a-aku tidak sengaja. Maaf." kukira dia tidak akan marah, ternyata…

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada jasku, huh!?" bentaknya sangat marah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk takut, ditambah juga teman-temannya yang sekarang sudah mengelilingiku bak fans yang ingin meminta tanda tanganku. "Kau harus menggantinya, bodoh!"

Salah seorang dari mereka ada yang mendorongku keras sampai membuat pantatku bergesekkan dengan lantai kantin. Sakit. "Maaf, aku sungguh tidak sengaja melakukannya," melasku meminta permohonan maaf padanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Mengganti jasnya? Aku tidak punya uang untuk itu.

Dia menggertak marah, karena ucapanku tadi. "Kau ini! Luppi lakukan!" komandonya.

Orang yang dipanggil Luppi tadi langsung saja menyambar susu botol dari meja disebelahnya, lalu mengarahkannya di atas kepalaku. Reflek, kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk melindungi rambut putih jabrikku. Sudah putih ditambah lagi susu putih, makin putih rambutku.

"Rasakan itu!" dia menumpahkannya, aku semakin meringkuk takut sambil memejamkan mataku.

**Pluk**. Hangat dan sesak. Tersadar ada yang memelukku, aku membuka mataku. Sedikit kudongakkan kepalaku, tapi terbentur dengan dada seseorang. Aku melihat cairan putih kental berjatuhan di depan mataku. Tubuh yang memeluk kepalaku ini melindungiku dari susu itu. Siapa orang ini?

Orang-orang didepanku, semuanya melongo. Begitu juga dengan semua warga sekolah yang sedang ada di kantin, semuanya memperhatikan kejadian yang menimpaku ini.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali kala orang yang melindungiku tadi mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri tegak. Jas almamaternya yang sebelumnya berwarna biru, sekarang bercampur dengan warna putih akibat dari susu yang ditumpahkan Luppi tadi.

"Apa yang kau perbuat dengan jasku, hm," katanya dingin sembari menatap tajam Luppi, sedangkan Luppi sendiri tidak berani menatapnya.

"Ichigo, a-aku akan membersihkan jasmu," ujar si wajah pucat itu sembari mengambil tisu dari kantungnya dan mengelapkannya pada jas almamater milik Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu!" ketus Ichigo, kemudian menepis tangan orang itu. Ichigo lalu berbalik menghadapku, wajahnya berubah ramah saat kami bertatapan "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Ayo, kita pergi," ajaknya, meraih tanganku tapi aku menepisnya dengan cepat. Reflek ini lagi. "Ah, aku lupa. Maaf." dia meminta maaf padaku?

"Eh?" mungkin karena sikap reflekku yang seharusnya tidak boleh disentuh. Ichigo tersenyum manis padaku.

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku, Ulquiorra!" bentak Ichigo. Pemuda wajah pucat itu menggeser tubuhnya seperti robot. Ichigo melewatinya dan aku mengikuti di belakang. Aku takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak jika aku terus di situ.

"Ichigo…" panggil Ulquiorra lirih, tangannya mengepal kuat dan giginya saling bergesekkan.

"Kau tak apa, Ulquiorra-_san_?" pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab Ulquiorra. Tidak dihiraukannya hal itu.

"Rambut putih itu telah mengambil perhatian Ichigo. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan Ichigo," desisnya. "Ggio, cepat kau cari tau tentang orang rambut putih tadi! Aku ingin mengganti jasku dulu!"

.

.

.

"Kamar nomor 295… 298… 299…" gumamku pelan sambil melihat plat nomor kamar yang terpampang di masing-masing pintu kamar asrama. Setelah kutemukan kamarku, langsung saja aku masuk kedalamnya. Meletakkan tas besarku di atas lantai dan berdiri mematung. Bingung memilih kasur yang mana. Yang kanan atau yang kiri? Padahal juga sama aja bentuk dan ukurannya.

**Cklek.** Pintu terbuka dan munculah pria berambut orange jabrik dengan membawa tasnya yang berisikan baju-baju dan buku milik dia. Aku melihatnya terus sampai dia menaruh tas-tasnya di tempat tidur yang berada di sebelah kiriku. "Aku di kasur ini. Tak apa 'kan?" tanya Ichigo tanpa bertatap muka denganku. Mengambil beberapa buku dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di atas meja belajarnya.

"Ya," jawabku dengan singkat tanpa panjang lebar, karena yahh memang hanya itu kan yang perlu dijawab. Daripada membuang waktu sia-sia –berdiri maksudku. Ku ambil tasku dan ku buka isinya.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakanku. "Jadi Toushiro Hitsugaya itu orang yang tanpa ekspersi ya,"ujarnya sambil menaruh bokongnya dipinggiran meja. Itu pujian atau hinaan? Karena tidak tau apa maksud ucapannya tadi, kupandangi dia dengan berbagai variasi bentuk dan ukuran tanda tanya.

Ichigo berbalik melihatku, memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Kau menderita _Human Phobia_ 'kan?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, penyakit apa itu? belum pernah sama sekali aku mendengarnya. "_Human… Phobia?_" ulangku.

"Itu nama yang kubuat sendiri. Keren ya?" bangga Ichigo, tertawa lepas setelah itu. apa yang lucu coba? _Demo…_ melihatnya tertawa seperti itu, membuatku ingin tertawa juga. Tapi tidak bisa, bibirku tidak mau tersenyum. Wajah _innocent_ saja yang bisa kuekspresikan.

Ichigo Kurosaki, orang pertama yang tertawa untukku selama aku bersekolah di sini. Pernah kudengar rumor buruk tentang dirinya. Dia itu orang yang dingin, ketus, tidak peduli dengan orang lain, jarang tersenyum. Tapi, rumor itu bertolak belakang sekali dengan dirinya yang sekarang ada dihadapanku ini. Dia juga menyelamatkanku dari orang berwajah pucat dan beberapa temannya itu.

Ah, aku jadi teringat akan sesuatu. "Umm… Kurosaki, ini," ucapku sembari menyerahkan jas almamaternya yang sudah ku cuci –londri– bersih.

"Terima kasih." Ichigo menerimanya, lalu mengendus bau dari jas tersebut.

"Apakah masih ada bau susunya?" dia menggeleng.

"Lebih buruk dari itu. Bau sabun." Lagi. Ichigo tertawa dan kami saling pandang. "Terima kasih ya."

"Ah, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. _Arigato_."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Dia orangnya?"

"Hm. Dia orang yang aneh, tau."

"Yeah. Kalau kita sentuh dia dengan lembut saja, dia malah membalas dengan dorongan sampai-sampai kita bisa terjatuh. Aku jadi tidak mau berteman dengan dia."

"Aku juga." Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. Kualihkan saja pandanganku ke sekitar pepohonan meski terhalau oleh kaca kantin sekolah. Sambil meminum teh kotak aku berbicara dalam hati. '_Kau di sini untuk mencari ilmu, Toushiro. Bukan untuk mencari musuh. Ingat perjuangan orang tuamu yang bekerja keras untuk menyekolahkanmu. Tetap tegarlah!'_

Aku tidak tau ini penyakit atau sikap bawaan, tapi aku mendapatkan kebiasaan aneh ini dari kakakku sendiri. Sikap aneh ini tidak bisa kuhilangkan sama sekali, setiap kali bersentuhan dengan orang, aku pasti mendorongnya. Bayangan masa-masa lalu itu, terus menghantuiku setiap kali aku disentuh oleh orang.

Saat sedang nafsu-nafsunya makan, ada orang aneh yang datang menggangguku.

"Hei," sapa pemuda berambut biru tua didepanku sambil tersenyum lebar, menampakkan giginya yang lumayan rapi. Tapi hal itu, membuatku jijik. Entah datangnya dari mana, ada efek cling-cling tadi digiginya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hari sabtu nanti kau ada acara tidak?" sekarang gantian dia yang bertanya. "Aku ingin nge-_date_ denganmu," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan dua lembar kertas persegi panjang. Tiket nonton film? Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kau," jawabku melenceng dari ajakannya tadi. Tiba-tiba dia pindah ke samping kursiku. Aku sedikit demi sedikit menggeser kursiku guna menjauhinya.

"Kau tidak kenal dengan aku? Hm, perkenalkan, aku Kusaka Soujiro. Calon kapten tim tenis di sekolah ini. Maaf membuatmu bingung tadi, Hitsugaya-_kun_," jelasnya. "Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau 'kan aku ajak–"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu, Kusaka," potongku cepat. Aku beranjak pergi dari tempat ini, tapi sebuah suara gebrakan meja, mengagetkanku. Kusaka lalu berdiri menghadapku, semakin dekat denganku. Takut dia akan berbuat macam-macam, aku menjaga jaraknya dengan Kusaka.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Kalau kau pergi, aku jadi tidak punya alasan untuk tetap berada di sini," seru Kusaka.

"Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku tidak ingin berkencan denganmu. Aku sungguh tidak tertarik dengan tiketmu itu. Kau bisa ajak yang lainnya, Kusaka. Permisi." Saat aku akan melewatinya, dia malah menghadangku dan semakin memojokkanku.

"Kenapa, Hitsugaya-_kun_? Sudahlan terima saja, banyak orang yang menginginkan ini lho~" sombong Kusaka. Kalau ada banyak orang yang ingin pergi bersama, kenapa dia tidak ajak yang lainnya selain aku? Jelas-jelas aku menolaknya. Tapi dia masih bersikeras untuk mengajakku.

Tiba-tiba saja dia memegang pundakku. Bayangan masa lalu itu muncul dikepalaku, dengan cepat aku mendorongnya. Aku takut. Badanku gemetar dan jantungku beradu cepat dengan atlit lari. Kusaka menyeringai lebar, apa yang ia rencanakan di dalam otaknya itu. _Siapa saja! Tolong bawa pergi makhluk ini ke tempat yang jauh_. Pintaku miris.

"Oi, Oi, aku tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu. Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Kusaka hendak mengangkat tangannya kembali. Aku memperhatikan tangannya yang hampir memegangku.

**Set**

Ada sebuah tangan kekar yang mencengkram lengan Kusaka. Kusaka terkejut, begitu juga dengan aku. "Jika dia tidak mau, kau tidak boleh memaksanya," kata orang itu. Kusaka menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau ikut campur? Memangnya siapa dirimu?" balas Kusaka ketus sambil melepas paksa cengkraman orang tadi. "Jadi apa urusanmu dengan kami. Kau tidak berhak menghalangi jalanku."

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak ingin menghalangimu. Hanya saja, apa yang kau lakukan padanya itu membuatku ingin ikut campur. Apa kau mau melawanku, Kusaka?" tantangnya. Melihat lawannya yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya, Kusaka bermaksud mengalah dulu.

"Aku akan kembali, Hitsugaya-_kun_," ucap Kusaka sambil melirikku dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku dan orang ini. Kuperhatikan orang rambut biru yang menyelamatkanku tadi dari Kusaka.

"Ng…" aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk memberitahukan namanya.

"Grimmjow Jeager Jaques. Kau bisa memanggilku Grimmjow. Senang berkenalan dengamu," ucapnya ramah.

Aku membungkuk padanya. "Terima kasih, Grimmjow-_san_."

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Hitsugaya."

"Kau tau namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau orang yang anti sentuhan itu. Rumor jelek tentang dirimu itu sudah diketahui semua warga sekolah ini." tak kusangka ternyata aku begitu terkenal dengan adanya sikap anehku ini. Tapi rumor itu sangat menghancurkan _image_-ku. "Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan rumor itu. Kau sama dengan murid-murid yang lainnya, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir aku akan mengejekmu seperti kebanyakan murid di sini. Kau mau berteman denganku 'kan?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, Grimmjow." aku mendapatkan teman baru lagi. _Cover_-nya terlihat kayak orang preman sih, tapi rupanya dia orang yang baik dan perhatian. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti Grimmjow.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku berubah sejak aku mengenal Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindungiku dari siapapun, terutama Kusaka. Cowok aneh yang selalu ingin mengajakku berkencan dengannya. Sudah beberapa kali kami bertemu dan sudah beberapa kali juga aku menolak untuk diajak kencan dengan Kusaka.

Tapi untungnya selalu ada Ichigo yang menjauhkanku dari Kusaka. Ichigo juga menyuruhku untuk tidak berbicara dengan Kusaka. Pernah kutanya dia seperti ini. "Apa kau cemburu, Kurosaki?"

Dia menjawab. "_Baka!_ Tentu saja tidak!" elaknya. Aku yakin dia berbohong saat itu, terlihat dari wajahnya. Aku tertawa pelan mengingat hal tadi.

Ichigo sedang memperhatikan foto yang ada di tangannya. Ada dua orang di dalam foto itu, yang satu berambut putih dan satunya lagi berambut hijau panjang. Mereka terlihat bahagia di foto itu.

"Darimana kau dapatkan foto itu, Kurosaki?" tanyaku. Foto yang ia pegang itu kan foto milikku.

"Sebelum kujawab pertanyaanmu itu. Boleh kuminta sesuatu darimu, Toushiro?" pinta Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Luruskan kedua kakimu," perintah Ichigo sambil meluruskan kakiku, lalu kepalanya dengan nyaman bersandar dipahaku. "_Sankyuu_." aku tersenyum. "Ah, aku dapat foto ini di bawah tempat tidurmu. Ini kau 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk padanya. Ichigo ber-oh ria. "Foto ini, pasti pas zamannya kau masih perawan ya," candanya dan membuatku geli mendengarnya. "Lalu yang rambut hijau ini?"

"Dia kakakku," balasku. Dan kemudian, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menceritakan masa laluku pada Ichigo. Masa lalu yang suram dan menyenangkan. Hubungan antara aku dan kakakku.

"Apa kakakmu masih hidup, Toushiro?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah dia menyentuhku dan ketahuan oleh ibuku, dia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Kemudian hari sabtu itu, Aku langsung pindah dari kota itu dan kemudian aku tidak lagi dia masih hidup atau tidak," jelasku.

"Kau membencinya tidak?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas, memandangi langit biru. "Mungkin…"

"Kalau saja kakakmu ada di sini saat ini juga, dia pasti akan menajdi musuh terberatku."

Mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tadi, aku langsung menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?" sial. Dia malah tidur. Atau malah berpura-pura tidur untuk menghindari pertanyaanku tadi?

Ulquiorra memandang kesal kepada dua orang itu. Sebagai pelampiasannya, dipukulnya tangan kiri Ulquiorra ke dinding. "Dia keterlaluan," geramnya.

Sebuah tangan kekar, merangkul pundak Ulquiorra. Dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ulquiorra. "Yang kau maksud siapa?" bisiknya sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua orang yang juga diperhatikan oleh Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mendesah keras, kemudian melepas rangkulan Grimmjow dengan kasar. "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Grimm," ketus Ulquiorra.

"_Well_, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan kamu saja, Ulqui." setelah menepuk pelan kepala Ulquiorra, si rambut biru itu pun pergi.

"Kenapa sih dengan orang itu!"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Kurosaki. Dia sedang pergi ke Amerika Serikat untuk keperluan tertentu. Semenjak ia pergi, aku jadi kesepian. Meskipun ada Kuchiki dan Grimmjow, tetap saja rasanya berbeda saat ada Ichigo Kurosaki. Jujur saja aku lumayan merindukan sosoknya.

Semenjak Ichigo pergi juga, Kusaka semakin nekad melakukan hal yang buruk padaku. Untungnya aku bisa menghindarinya serta dibantu juga dengan Byakuya dan Grimmjow. Sebelum berangkat ke Amerika Serikat, Ichigo berkata padaku kalau dia akan pulang hari ini sebelum jam pembelajaran dimulai. Akan tetapi, sewaktu aku bangun, dia masih belum ada. Kasurnya masih kosong lalu juga tidak ada tas yang ia bawa untuk pergi ke Amerika.

Aku harap dia baik-baik saja selama di perjalanan. Ah, lebih baik aku segera pergi ke sekolah.

Wah, ternyata sudah ramai kelasku. Aku berjalan menuju mejaku, setelah itu kutaruh tasku di laci meja. Ada beberapa orang yang datang menghampiriku, mereka teman satu kelasku. Ada urusan apa mereka?

"Kau tidak bersama Ichigo, heh?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Aku meliriknya.

"Dia kan pergi ke Amerika. Lagipula dia akan pulang hari ini," jawabku.

"Hm… begitu. Apa kau tidak merindukannya, Hitsugaya-chan? Kau kan selalu bersama Ichigo, selalu berduaan di suatu tempat," sahut yang lain.

"Wuahh… romantis sekali~" kagumnya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk tidak memukul mereka yang sangat berisik.

Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, pasrah dengan semua omong kosong mereka. Kalaupun ada yang bisa kulakukan, tetap saja aku tidak berani untuk melawan. Rasa takut ini menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

**Cklek**

"Kau pasti senang mendapatkan Ichigo 'kan, Hitsugaya-_chan_?"

**Tap! Tap!**

"Bagaimana rasanya bersama Ichigo, Hitsu-kun?"

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Ayo, beritahu kami bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau tidak usah… malu…"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, karena sepertinya ada seseorang yang menarik tangan kiriku sehingga aku berhadapan dengannya.

**Cup!**

Sontak aku membulatkan mataku. Bahkan semua orang yang ada di kelas ini pun menganga lebar. Aku membeku di tempat, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Tangan dan kakiku benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku tersadar dan kulepas paksa ciumannya. "_Ohayou_, Toushiro," ucapnya. Saking syoknya, aku sampai tidak mendengarkan sapaannya.

Aku masih sedikit kaget dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Berita ini pasti akan tersebar luas.

"Kurosaki…"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung pergi ke asrama sendirian tanpa Ichigo. Sempat juga tadi diajak pulang bersama dengan dia, tapi aku menolak. Sebab banyak sekali pasang mata yang memperhatikan kami saat berjalan bersama, apalagi saat _scene _dicium Ichigo. Pasti langsung jadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Ichigo sih cuek saja menerimanya, tapi aku tidak secuek dia.

Setelah sampai di kamar, aku tidak langsung mengganti baju, melainkan ke balkon kamar. Berdiri mematung memikirkan insiden pagi tadi, Ichigo menciumku di depan publik. Rasanya senang bercampur malu, senang karena Ichigo kembali ke sini dengan keadaan selamat. Lalu juga malu karena dicium, diketahui teman-teman sekelasku pula.

Apa telingaku bisa tahan besok dengan omongan mereka yang selalu ceplas-ceplos mengutarakan suatu hal. "Apa kau masih memikirkannya, Toushiro?" sebuah suara bernada tinggi terdengar jelas disampingku. Aku terperanjat.

"Ya," sahutku sambil menganggukan kepala. "Aku senang saat kau sudah kembali ke sini, Kurosaki. Tapi yang kau lakukan setelah sampai di sini… kenapa…" bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi, aku menghentikan kalimatku yang belum selesai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ichigo.

"Apa kau tidak suka saat aku menciummu, Toushiro?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak membenci itu, tapi bagaimana mengungkapkannya ya… ng…" jelasku terbata-bata. Bola mataku bergerak ke sana-sini, tanganku juga bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Tanda-tanda grogi ini.

Karena tidak kunjung kulanjutkan perkataanku tadi, Ichigo memanggilku. "Toushiro."

Aku menyadari kalau Ichigo cemas, terlihat dari sorot matanya. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus berkata jujur atau bohong? "Tidak. A-aku hanya kecewa… padamu…" jawabku lirih, tapi aku yakin dia pasti mendengarnya. Aku sungguh bingung menjawab ini. Ada perasaan senang dan kecewa di dalam hatiku saat ini.

Sial. Aku terlalu jujur menjawabnya. Tidak ingin membuat hati Ichigo terluka lebih dalam, aku meninggalkan dia di balkon kamar. Tapi sebelum aku membuka knop pintu, Ichigo kembali memanggilku lagi. "Biarkan aku sendiri dulu, Kurosaki. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu tadi, maaf," sela-ku dan Ichigo berhenti seketika saat mencoba mendekatiku.

Aku terengah-engah kala tadi berlari sampai ke sini. Ke sebuah taman yang ada di sekolah ini. Tempat ini jarang dikunjungi para siswa, entah apa alasan mereka tidak mau ke sini.

_Kurosaki_

Aku menjambak rambut putihku, "Bisa-bisanya aku keceplosan berbicara seperti itu. Akan tetapi, apa yang kulakukan itu benar atau tidak?" aku semakin frustasi memikirkan itu. Ichigo kembali ke sini, bukannya saling canda tawa malah bertengkar, "Kurosaki…" gumamku memanggil namanya. Aku jadi tambah bingung dan heran, siapa yang bersalah? Ichigo menciumku itu memang menurutku salah, tapi aku juga terlalu kesal padanya sehingga kejadian ini berlanjut.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada hantaman benda keras di bagian kepala belakangku, terasa sangat pusing kepalaku hingga aku terhuyung ke depan dan tak sadarkan diri. Pandanganku menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Juu berkutat dengan yang namanya pelajaran 'jaringan', Juu bisa kembali ke sini. Kangen banget dengan fanfiction ini.

Saa... Juu datang juga dengan fanfic baru berjudul 'RIVALS', fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh film 'Takumi-kun', tapi di cerita bakal beda kok cerita, meski agak nyerempet dikit sama yang aslinya. Tapi beneran kok ceritanya bakal beda -mungkin-. Lalu, fanfic ini hanya memuat 2 atau 3 chapter saja. Hehhe

Soalnya masih ada utang fanfic yang lain sih. Mungkin juga setelah ini, Juu bakal minggat lagi, dan kembali desember nanti. Menunggu IchiHitsu Day, dan juga ultah suami tercintaku, Ren Yagami *dideathglare Kane-chan*

Oke, sekian dulu. Kritik dan saran atau mungkin pertanyaan silahkan layangkan lewat review. Maaf kalau ada yang membuat kalian bingung dengan fanfic yang satu ini. Juu juga berencana mau ngelanjutin ff Juu yang 'Say, I Love You'.

Bye~


End file.
